ABDUCTED
by Oliveoylxm
Summary: It was just a normal summer for the two twelve year old kids they both didn't expect to be kidnapped and held involuntarily in a mansion with a crazed couple who will not get over the deaths of their twins son and daughter. With Mabel freaking out and Dipper trying to be strong will they ever make it out?
1. Chapter 1

ABDUCTED

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS OR ANYTHING ELSE.

A/N: I HAD A WEIRD DREAM ABOUT THIS. AFTER DUNGEONS DUNGEONS AND MORE DUNGEONS SO STANFORD IS THERE.

CHAPTER ONE: TWO STRANGERS

Dipper was a boy of twelve years of age. He did as he was told, most of the time, and goes where ever his older twin sister goes. He has short slightly curly brown hair that was hidden under a white and blue hat with a pine tree symbol on the front. His five minutes older than him twin sister Mabel sat on the soft arm chair behind his sitting form on the floor. She had long slightly curly brown hair that reached down to her knees and braces on her teeth. Both were currently wearing similar Pajamas that was as dark navy blue color and were watching ducktective on the small screen in front of them.

"Hey Dipper?" Mabel questioned quietly. Dipper tilted his head back and looked up at her.

"Yeah?"

"When do you think Grunkle Stan is coming home?"

Dipper paused. "I dunno... He said he was going down to the town to get some stuff and Great uncle Ford's down in the basement doing who knows what so we have some time together..."

Mabel yawned. "What time is it?"

Dipper checked his gray digital watch. "Around 10:30ish."

"Maybe we should head to bed-"

CRASH!

The sudden noise from the kitchen startled the two kids making them freeze on the spot.

"Grunkle Stan, Great Uncle Ford?" Mabel asked.

The two twins both had a sinking feeling in there guts as there was no response. The two looked at each other and slowly began to grab a makeshift weapon from around them. Dipper grabbed a golf club and Mabel a vase. The two began to slowly make they're way to the kitchen slowly stepping in sync with the other. Mabel put her back to her brother's just like they did during school and slowly peered around the door frame. The kitchen's back door was wide open and was blowing slightly in the wind.

"Bro-bro... The doors open." Mabel whispered to her brother. Dipper froze, wasn't that door locked an hour ago? He shook off the creepy feeling that some one was watching them and took a deep breath.

"Maybe we should go down to Great Uncle Ford and stay there until it's safe."

She nodded and gripped his right hand and dragged him quietly towards the vending machine. Just as she was punching the code in, Dipper was ripped from her grasp. She whirled around with a startled yelp and saw a man dressed in black wearing a black ski mask. Dipper struggled in the mans arms yelling.

"UNCLE FORD! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!"

Mabel stood in fear as the man took a red worn out rag and placed it over her brothers nose. Dipper gasped at the touch of the cool sweet smelling cloth.

'What's going on?'

Mabel snapped out of her state of shock as her brother became limp in the mans arms and lunged at the man angrily. Only to be caught by another pair of arms more slimmer than the mans.

"UNCLE FORD! HELP US!" She screamed as pure panic began to set in. Another cloth was placed over her nose and she held her breath. She felt a prick on her arm and looked down to see a needle sticking out. The vision before her began to blacken. Distantly she could here the vending machine opening and the shouts of Stanford. She could feel her body bouncing as if she was moving, there was a crash and a sound of an car engine being turned on.

Then everything went black.


	2. new home

ABDUCTED

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS

A/N: OMG! LOOK AT ALL THE REVIEWS I'M GETTING! THANK YOU SO MUCH! DIPPER MAYBE A BIT OOC

FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE WONDERING WHY I SAID 'NORMAL SUMMER' I MEANT THAT THE SUPERNATURAL WAS THEIR VERSION OF NORMAL.

CHAPTER 2: NEW HOME

With a groan Dipper shifted. His right arm bent by his head and the left laying across his stomach and legs sprawled out in a wild disarray. The light blue comforter twisted around him tangling him in the bedspread. His head laid upon the most fluffy pillow he had ever laid on. He struggled to open his eyes when he realised that what he was lying in was a king sized bed and his Grunkle was to much of a cheap to buy something as expensive as this. As his eyes opened memories of the night before came flooding back as the reality of the situation came into focus.

'Oh god! What do they want from us?! Are they going to kill us? And Mabel... MABEL! OH GOD WHERE IS SHE?

He thought frantically turned his head searching the room for a bright colored sweater. The color of room was a darker shade of baby blue with golden curls seeping from the sides of the walls. A dark wooden closet sat in the right corner the color matched the nightstand that rested against the bed and wall. Dipper shot up from his laying position and threw the blue and gold colors off of him and made a dash towards the two large mahogany doors.

"Mabel!" He shouted as he opened the door. He made to run out into the hallway only to feel something around his right ankle and fell. He sat up and whipped around to look at his leg.

A shackle.

A FUCKING shackle.

Dipper froze as he stared at it. There was a shackle around his leg. He looked at the chain and realised that it was connected to the left leg of the bed. He gave it a cautious tug and frowned when the noise echoed. Standing up he closed the door and began to pace, he needed to think. Only when he felt a cold breeze did he look down and stopped his insistent pacing. He was wearing a fresh pair of boxers and an overly large white T-shirt that slipped down both of his shoulders and went past his knees.

His face turned an alarming shade of red.

'Some one changed my outfit...' He shook his head, 'I don't need to be worried about that right now! I need to take this shackle off, find Mabel, and get out of here!'

With that thought in mind he began to pace, the chain dragging across the floor. The door was knocked on opened.

"I see your awake my love."

Dipper let out a loud (manly he would say) wail and once again whipped around.

"Who are you?!" He said looking up.

A tall beautiful woman not older than 33 with long brown hair stood in the doorway, wearing a long blood red dress with matching heels a bright red Cardigan covered her shoulders. She looked upon him with a loving gaze and a small smile.

"Matthew? All you alright my child?"

Dipper reeled back hitting the edge of the bed as her arms reached out to touch him. "Matthew? My name's Dipper!"

She frowned. "What are you taking about? Matthew you feel asleep in the study while reading a book." She looked genuinely confused.

Dipper began to panic his mind and heart racing a mile a minute as she began to advance on him.

"N-no! S-stay away! HELP! MABEL! SOMEBODY HELP!" He screamed as she grabbed him, hoisting him by his arms and making sure Dipper was safe on her hip as he began to thrash pounding with his tiny hands at her back. Tears coming to his eyes as she held him with an iron grip as she walked into the hallway, a sob came from him as he realized she had taken off the shackle and was walking towards an unknown area. He stopped trashing and became limp clutching onto her red cardigan closed his eyes and rested his head against her shoulder.

"Are you done with your little episode Matt? I know your having trouble at school but you need to know how to make friends.

Dipper merely laid there and nodded slightly against her and looked up to watch his surroundings.

His mouth dropped open as he gazed about the fancy tables and paintings along the dark purple walls. He looked down at the shaggy carpet below that was painted a light blue as they walked, so far he could tell that whoever kidnapped them was rich. They hadn't harmed him yet so maybe they weren't bad? He yawned pondering for a moment, head still laying against the ridiculously tall woman's shoulder as his eye lids became heavier. He realized that the woman had began to hum a small lullaby and was rubbing his back in small circles that made him relax involuntarily. He struggled against the closing lids but before he could realize it he was asleep.

"Shh my baby go to sleep."

/ow my time knee oh time dang it/

Mabel sat in what looked like a fancy drawing room, fine light blue coated the walls and the dark purple floor boards shined like no tomorrow. She fiddled with her pink silk gown as she sat waiting for that man, whoever he was to come back, she had tried to open the door but just like her room it was locked. Her room had a large king sized bed a dresser in the far left corner with a large closet beside it and a nightstand by the bed. She wouldn't have minded if it wasn't for two problems. One she didn't know where Dipper was and two everything was pink.

When the finely dressed man walked into he room a few minutes after she had awoken, she had asked if he knew where Dipper was. He had responded saying,

"Matthew is still asleep Emily, now come along to the drawing room your mother is waiting."

She was confused,

'Matthew? Who was Matthew? Her name was Mabel not Emily! My mom is here?'

She shrugged figuring that it was just a nickname. She had been waiting for a few minutes now and was anxious to see her mom. There was a sound of click and knob turned, the door swung open showing none other than a finely dressed woman and the finely dressed man. She noticed with relief that the woman was carrying Dipper on her waist.

"Wake up my little pumpkin." She said with a sicking sweet voice tapping Dipper's nose. As he began to awake the women placed him on the small couch next to his sister.

"Dipper!" Mabel shouted hugging him as tears came to her eyes.

"Mabel?" Dipper said sniffing groggily, he tiredly returned it.

"Ahem."

The twins both snapped their heads towards the noise both unconsciously moving closer to the other. The man smiled gently at them as if he was talking to a pair of scared animals as he spoke.

"Hello kids, I'm your new father," he placed a hand on the tall woman's shoulder, "And this is your new mother."

The woman opened the curtains that was in front of large window in front of the couch. The two twins stomach clenched in disrepair as the window showed nothing but a vast area of the woods.

"Welcome to your new home."


	3. once upon a dream

ABDUCTED

DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS

A/N:THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS PEOPLE! I'M GLAD YOU ENJOY MY WRITING SO BECAUSE I'M HAPPY HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER!

CHAPTER 3: ONCE UPON A DREAM

Stanford fumed as he paced the small space of the kitchen. Dark bags hung from his bloodshot eyes, and mind racing as questions of paranoid 'what if' ran through it. Stanley stood by the broken backdoor with a forlorn expression upon his face. Silence rang like an insisted bug around the whole shack. Since the Twins had gone missing mostly nothing had been moved, and depression hung over the elder twins heads like a stormy cloud that couldn't rain. It had been two days since the twins had gone missing, the two couldn't go to the police in fear that the government would tale them again. Dusk was beginning to show in the sky.

"They broke the lock... That's how they got in..." Stanford said gruffly. "The kids must've heard and went to check it out." He looked at Stanley who turned to look at him.

"The kids must've known that there was an intruder and in a hurry ran towards the basement entrance."

He walked towards the vending machine and to the broken vase, golf club, and a red rag that laid haphazardly along the wooden floor boards.

"By the way the golf club lays Dipper must've been captured off guard... Mabel must have freaked and went to help him when the second intruder grabbed her. She dropped this in fright thinking that there was only one but there were two." Stanford knelt down and picked up the now dry rag. He took a hesitant waft, he then stood fury filling him as he turned to his brother.

"Chloroform."

Stanley turned fists clenching and spoke his voice unwavering. "They will pay for this.. Disgusting to take children as if they were play toys."

/ TIME SKIP OF MAGICAL GNOME VOMIT!/

Dipper shaking looked at Mabel who turned with a frightened look upon her face which had turned pale at the sight of the woods. He gripped her hand tightly, silently reassuring her that they will be fine, she gripped back knuckles turning white.

The two adults must of noticed because the woman laughed.

"There is no reason to be afraid of my children. Your home now and we're a nice big happy family again right dear?" She asked turning to the tall male.

"Yes hun, everything is going to be alright." He replied as the two adults began to walk towards the twins who huddled closer in fright. He smiled gently as he sat next to Dipper who eyed him warily. He then reached out and calmly pulled the frightened teen on his lap. Dipper struggled for a moment panting as the arm around his waist tightened, he reached a hand out to Mabel who was in the same situation.

"Now I know that you two are scared, confused, tired and probably hungry." The woman said as she caressed Mabel's hair. "But I just wanted to let you know that your a whole lot safer with us then those two old men."

Silence followed after she said that sentence, Dipper slowly lowered his arm since Mabel was to far out of his reach, he spoke the tears in his voice noticably.

"Why are you doing this?"

The man moved his legs slightly and shifted the small boy in his lap into a bridal style, the boys head rested against the right side his chest.

"Well..." He began. "We had a son and a daughter about your age... Maybe a bit older...They were twins, like you two they had brown hair and brown eyes and charming smiles." He rocked Dipper back and forth as he tensed keeping trying to be quite as possible.

Mabel stole a glance at her brother from her seat in the lady's legs. She then asked quietly. "What happened to them?"

The woman behind her froze for a second before she spoke. "When your father and me were foolishly younger we mad a deal with a demon."

It was Dipper and Mabel's turn to freeze. Dipper spoke.

"Was his n-name Bill Cipher?"

The adults quite shocked looked upon the boy who whimpered and closed his eyes in fear, the man soothingly and began to speak again.

"N-No.. But the demon we made a deal with was his brother... Tad Strange... We asked for a start at success, which he did help us with but when we asked for a price all he said was 'In due time I will collect my price.' And disappeared for a while."

The woman leaned forward squeezing Mabel to her and holding her like a life line.

"A few years later I gave birth to two beautiful twins a boy and a girl. Unfortunately your father and I had work and couldn't see them much but we loved them and they knew that. The night after the twins turned Twelve, they died in their sleep... Their little hearts stopped... And when we were grieving the demon came back and told us the his debt has been paid and to enjoy life..."

Mabel frown tears coming to her eyes, Dipper spoke. "T-that's awful! Why would he do that?"

The man shrugged. "That's where you two come in..."

Dipper looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

He made a laugh that sounded a like crazed. "You'll be our new Matthew and Emily my dear boy."

Dipper panicked trying to move as the man stood up. "Bed time children it's late and break feast is tomorrow so Gray your Butler will wake you up."

"Your delusional!" Mabel screeched as the woman hoisted her just like she had done with Dipper.

"No we're not your right in front of us!" The woman said.

"Mabel!" Dipper yelled as he began to trash in the mans arms.

"Hush now!" The man said cheerfully as he stuck Dipper into the crook of his right arm. He pulled a syringe out of his black tail coat, Dippers eyes widened and began to scream from the top of his lungs as the needle came closer to his trapped arms. The man pressed the needle in and Dipper screaming for his sister to help him tears streaming down his face.

"DIPPER!" Mabel yelled as she once more saw her brother go limp in the mans arms. Tears began to show as Mabel trash about her fist's flying about as she tried to get to her brother. The man took another needle out, she sobbed and stopped her trashing that only tired her out more than the side effects of the drugs did, she tried to curl up on herself. The woman shushed her and held her still as the man pushed in the needle.

"Good night my sweet child." Was the last thing Mabel heard before she passed out.

/DREAM DIPPER /

"-ey! Hey k-d! Wa-e up!"

Dipper heard a muffle shouting from his side he slowly waited for it to clear.

"Hey kid! Did you miss me?! Admit it you missed me!" A chirpy voice shouted into his right ear.

Dipper shot awake in his bed panting, he tiredly looked about realizing that he was back in the mystery shack and everything was gray.

"Kid! Over here!"

Dipper turned his head and sat up, staring at the blond man in the corner. The man had short black hair in the back and long blond bangs that hid his left eye, he wore a fancy long yellow tail coat, a white long sleeve button up shirt, and black slacks with golden brass boots. A black top hat and cane just added to his stunning figure.

"Who are you?"

The man smiled "Already forgotten me pinetree?"

Dipper's eyes widened. "Bill?! W-what? How?" He asked pointing at him.

"I made the body myself. Like it huh?"

Dipper nodded quietly still staring at him with a forlorn expression.

Bill frowned sensing something wrong, he floated over. "What's eating at you kid?"

Dipper's bottom lip quivered and he bit it looking off to the side. "You should know." He whispered after a moment.

Bill frowned, "I can get into everybody's head but yours kid so tell me!"

Dipper scrunched his eyebrows and frowned, "Why should I tell you? I can't trust you..."

"You don't have to trust me just tell me."

Dipper's face stretched into a pained one. "Why can't I wake up?"

"Cause your in a drug induced sleep, you won't be waking up for..." He made a watch appear on his wrist. "Four more hours kid... Now will you just tell me?"

Dipper sighed. "Well... Me and Mabel have been... Taken by some delusional couple... We're stuck...and it sucks I don't know what to do..."

Bill smiled. "Do you wanna make a-"

"No! Leave me alone!"

Bill dropped his smile, " Okay... It was worth a shot."

Dipper felt his eyelids beginning to close. "What's happening?" He asked.

"The drugs dragging you down kid... I'll see you soon..."

Dipper fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. worst

ABDUCTION

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS.

A/N: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER. SLIGHT DIPEON IN THIS CHAPTER MORE ONESIDED SO NO FLAMES PLEASE AND FWI GIDEON IS NOW OUT OF JAIL OK? HE IS ALSO 2 YEARS OLDER THEN THE TWINS. THE PINES FAMILY DID NOT GET HIM TO GO TO JAIL THE TOWNS PEOPLE FOUND OUT FIRST. MOST OF IT IS IN DIPPERS POINT OF VEIW.

CHAPTER 4: CLOTHES CLOTHES AND MORE CLOTHES.

Dipper awoke to an unknown man in a black suit, he was shaking the boy ever so slightly by his shoulders and was asking for him to wake up. The man was tall (like every other giant he had met at the house) had a large gray mustache and had his nose turned up like a snob that Dipper watches on TV, Dipper sat up in his large bed, the comforter was strewn about and Dipper was tangled in the sheets like a giant cocoon. Once the man helped Dipper out of the messy sheets he unlocked the shackle and told the young boy that his name was Mr. Gray. He grabbed a change of clothing that consisted of a white button up shirt a pair of black slacks with a golden lining and a small black blazer with a gold bowtie. Dipper had at first refused to put the outfit on because one, it reminded him of Bill and two, he hates suits and proceeded to Dodge the Mr. Gray's grip. When Mr. Gray had finally caught him he roughly pulled the boy to him, pinned him down and forcefully dressed him. The clothes seemed a bit to oversized so the rude man had to tuck his under shirt in and adjust his clothes. Once Dipper was somewhat properly clothed he whipped out a hair brush from what seemed from no where and tried to tame Dipper's naturally wild hair. After a few minutes of pained Ow's and muttered curses later Dipper was rushed through the fancy hallway by his arm and into a green house courtyard. Flowers and vines of different kinds scattered the walls.

Mr. Gray cleared his throat, "Presenting Matthew Fallhill."

Dipper was rudely shoved out from behind the butler and in front of a tall banquet table. Dipper stared in awe at the tall table, which was decorated in the most finest lavender silk, that Dipper has ever seen, with golden candles littered about. Dipper struggled to see over the top of the table, he was already on his tiptoes! He glanced at his sister, whom, like him was wearing black. Her hair was slightly pulled back from her face and a dark blue rose held it in place right above her right ear. She wore a long black sleeve dress that had golden lined ruffles at the bottom, with matching dress shoes. Looking up at the head of the table Dipper saw the deranged couple seated like kings and queens in the tall throne like chairs. Flashes of the night before ran through his head and he shook in fear.

'What if they drug us again?' He glanced back at Mabel and caught her pleading eyes. He gulped and tried to be brave as 'Father' waved for him to sit across from his sister. He turned as he was helped onto the tall chair.

'Why is every thing so big?!' He looked up at 'Mother' and 'Father' who were staring at him and Mabel with the same gentle smile.

'Creepy.' He thought.

He made a mental reminder 'do not get on their bad side who knows what they might do!'

His thoughts were distracted as a bunch of well dressed men and women came in carrying heavy looking stainless steel platters and plates with silverware. As they set the table a man wearing a chiefs hat walked in smiling.

"Today we have scrambled eggs,turkey bacon, toast with butter, and fresh fruit salad." He announced.

Dipper raised his eye brows at the large quantity of food in front of them.

'These people are really rich...' Dipper thought his hope wilted. 'Which probably mean more body guards or security systems.'

"Those clothes look a little to big on you Matt." The father spoke.

Dipper seethed a bit at the name but didn't answer he just kept his stare at the white porcelain plate in front of him.

"Sweety? Are you alright?" A hand was placed on his shoulder making him jump. He looked up at 'Mother'.

"Y-yes Ma'am... Just a head ache." He lied.

'Mother's smile dropped a little she replied, "It's just a side effect of you and your sister's medicine. And please," she said smiling again. "Call me Mother."

Dipper felt sick. "OK...uh... Mother... What do you mean by medicine?"

'Father' spoke up. "The medicine you take every night before bed."

Dipper froze. "R-right..." He said. 'Just play along Dipper...' He faked a smile. "I forgot..."

He caught Mabel's look of disbelief from across the table and waited for the two to look away before putting a finger to his lips and then to his ear. It was their secret way of saying 'I'll tell you later'.

She nodded discreetly, with just a tilt of her head she went back to looking around the green house.

"You can eat if you want." 'Mother' spoke.

Dipper didn't really trust the food but he was hungry... He looked at Mabel. Well if he could survive glitter pizza then he could down this. He nodded at her and both began to game small portions at a time, all the while under the watch of the delusional couple.

After they ate their fill, 'Father' decided to take them shopping. Dipper also decided that they could try to escape until...

"Your Mother and I agreed last night while you were asleep, that we should give you a set of matching bracelets." 'Father' and 'Mother' turned to get what they needed from the servant standing behind them. Dipper to this opportunity to whisper into Mabel's ear.

"Just go along with it. Don't get on their bad side who knows what they're going to do."

She nodded again and gripped his hand as 'Mother' and 'Father' turned around. They presented two thin identical golden metal bracelets with clamps on both ends.

"Now stick out your hands."

Dipper lifted his hand slowly and Mabel followed. 'Mother' gently grabbed his wrist and lowered the metal bracelet. As soon as it touched his skin it immediately clamped around his arm. Letting out a startled shout, Dipper ripped his arm away and began to tug at the unwanted piece of jewelry around his wrist. Mabel was more calm though and began to study it, she calmed down a frightened hyperventilating Dipper and stood quietly. With his heart racing Dipper asked what happened which was answered with.

"So we know where you are...it would be better to keep an eye on you."

Dipper gulped and tried to keep calm. "B-but we're here r-right it's not like we can leave anytime soon..."

'Mother' smiled. "We're going on a shopping trip dear. New clothes that fit."

It was going to be a long day.

/Gideon/

Gideon grumbled. Not only did he have to spend time in jail but he had to make sure he got out early. It's been a few weeks since he has gotten out and he was ready to go after the pines twins. Only this time he didn't want Mabel. Oh no, a certain boy wearing a pine tree hat had caught his eyes, if there was thing he learned in jail, it was that the younger they were the tighter they are. He smiled, thinking about how he was going to woo the boy. Gideon had the boy tailed and stalked for the first week he was out, he never really wanted Mabel no matter how much Dipper thought it was for his sister it was all to see him.

It was only a few days later that the photographer he hired to stalk had showed him pictures of his sugarplum getting kidnapped. He tracked the licence plate number to a direct location a mansion placed directly on the middle of the woods.

'How odd.' He thought. 'Why would someone place a mansion in the woods.'

He gathered up trust worthy allies that a friend in jail told him about. A group of five buff men and some gun shooters.

"We attack in three days time!"

'I'm coming Sugarlove.' He thought evilly.

/shop of doom/

Dipper's hand was held tightly as the tall woman gently tugged him through the large shop that was clearly for rich people. Fancy suit's and dresses hung tightly on the mankind as they blurred by. He had no idea where Mabel was since 'Father' had dragged her to another store just across the mall. He bumped into her legs as she stopped, peering around them he saw that they were in the department for preteens. She ushered him to the boys department, since they were in girls.

"Go on, find something you like, and don't stray to far, remember." She tapped her wrist. Dipper nodded and scurried off towards the blue suits. He huffed in frustration, he couldn't run, he couldn't call for help because he couldn't risk Mabel getting into trouble.

"Dipper?"

He stopped as a hand rested against his shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

He turned to see a clump of blond hair.

"Pacifica? What..."

She had a weird confused look on her face. "I asked what are you doing here."

It suddenly clicked and he grabbed her arm, ignoring her shout he rushed into the nearest changing room and shoved her in.

"Oh! Pacifica! Thank god!" He whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" She said.

"Shhh! We need your help!"

"We?" She echoed."

"Yes! Me and Mabel have been kidnapped by these weird couple!"

She blinked and looked down when something golden caught her eye.

"Hey I know that! It's a tracking device! Mostly indestructible."

Dipper gulped. "This is serious! I-"

"Matthew?" A knock at the door. "Did you find an out fit?"

Dipper panicked. "Can't you call me Dipper?"

"But then it wouldn't make sense, your my son."

"I'm not..." He whispered. "N-no! I don't!"

"Then why are you in there?"

Dipper looked tried and rubbed his head, "I'm just tired... And forgot..."

"It's a good thing I brought one." She lifted a small blue suit with a black outline over the top. "Try this one."

Pacifica blushed and turned whispering, "I'll wait until your done... I believed you okay... What do you want me to do?"

"Contact Stan... Tell him that there is a mansion in the woods... Deep in the woods... We're being held there..."

"Okay." She whispered. "I'm going to exit under the next one so it doesn't look weird."

She began to crawl under the door and towards the next. "Oh." She stopped. "Gideon was let out of jail a while back... So watch your back."

"Thanks Pacifica... I owe you one."

As soon as she was gone Dipper pulled on the outfit and opened the door.

'Things just keep getting better and better."


	5. DEAL BREAKER

ABDUCTED

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS

A/N: THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! BTW FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW THE DIPEON THING IS ONLY THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT! AN THERE IS NO PAIRINGS! GOING TO CHANGE THE RATING TO M FOR BLOOD!

UPDATES RANDOMLY!

CHAPTER 5: THE DEAL BREAKER

The shopping trip had taken the most out of the two twins. Each had gotten an overly large amount of dress up clothing. Dipper was positively nervous it had been only a few hours sense he had talked with Pacifica and he hoped that she would tell their Grunkle soon. He glanced out of the one sided window, the trees passing by in a giant blur. He snuck glance towards his twin, who sat beside him and was unknowingly leaning against him, eyes half lidded. He turned once more towards the window, he noticed that the sky was darkening. As he noticed that he realised just how much his feet were hurting from standing, his stomach grumbling and eyes drooping. Rubbing at his eyes he looked again at his sister a frown spreading across his face.

'We need to get away from them.' With that thought in his mind he began to brain storm.

'If only somehow tonight, I can get out of the shackle and escape the room I can get to Mabel's room and we can figure out a way to escape.' He immediately shot down that idea when he thought about the security. He had seen how buff those guys were and against his noodle arms it was not a fair match.

'What if!... No... How about... Nope...' He sighed helplessly, bumping his head against the window, he was brought out of his brooding at the sound of 'Father's voice.' Dipper focused his eyes on the man across from him, he was talking a a disposable black flip phone eyes hard and intense, staring at nothing in particular.

"No...yes I can see it from here." He spoke looking out the window just behind Dipper and out of his sight.

"Speed up the car if we can make it passed the security lines then we are good...alright.. Bye."

The sleek black car sped up noticeably probably going over the speed limit, curious Dipper couldn't help it, the question spilled from his mouth before he could grab it.

"What happened?"

'Father' merely smiled. "Nothing that you need to worry your head about Matthew."

Dipper sank into the comfortable car seat as he once again emersed himself with possible escape plans. That is until something slammed into the back of the limo, shattering the windows on either side of the twins, electing shrieks from them. 'Mother' and 'Father' looked panicked and the male adult began shouting into the phone. Mabel's eyes shot open and she wildly swung her arms about, grasping her brother's left arm and trying to shield herself from the glass shards, as the car swerved, tires squealing, dangerously towards the edge of the street.

"What's going on?!" She shouted as Dipper hugged her to him a small cut on his cheek dripped onto his white dress shirt staining it. A dark blue Mustang revved it's engine and began to drive right next to them. Wind rushed in from the broken windows pushing and pulling the twins hair wildly about. Dipper stared at the darken window of the Mustang as it rammed into the side of the car, denting it and making it bend inwards.

"I-I don't know..." He said breathlessly.

The car rammed into the limo again making the rest of the windows on the left side crack and the twins began to scream as the Mustang stayed against the limo slowly pushing it to the side of the road. Over the wind, the glass shattering, and the sound of both him and his sisters screams, he could feel them being pulled against two warm bodies.

"I'm not letting you die this time!" 'Father' shouted.

The Mustang drove to the left and once more rammed into the limo, the door beside Mabel fell of and the car began to spin. The Mustang stopped driving the tires protesting loudly against Dipper's ear drums. The twins let out identical blood curling screams as they both got a glimpse at a large cement black that laid on the bridge that they were about to pass. Holding on to his sister Dipper braced for impact, Mabel hugged him close, tears leaking out of her eyes.

...

It all happened so fast.

CRASH!

The sound of crushing metal breaking glass and screaming hit Dipper's ear as the car flipped. The seat belts broke and the four went flying. Dipper managed to keep his sister close to him protecting her from most of the glass and the car walls. The next thing he new was that he felt weightless almost as if he and Mabel were flying, eyes widening as he realised that they had fallen out the opened gap where the door had been. His back hit the ground first as jarring impact that almost made him lose his grip on his sister, but his still held on as the two tumbled across the street. His head contacted briefly against the asphalt and his arm and legs began to scrape against it as they skidded to a stop. He watched in a daze at the car, still spinning in the air slammed violently against the street on it's side, skidded and stilled, smoke rising from the engine and the sides looking brutally dented. His vision began to darken as a step of footsteps came closer.

"Sorry kid... It's nothing personal it's just business."

A blur of yellow came into view, and he felt Mabel being pulled from his grip and someone picking him up gently.

"Go to sleep kid...I'll be here when you awake."

His head was placed against a warm chest and with eyes closing, Dipper fell into the depths of unconsciousness.

/WADDLES THE PIG!/

Mabel awoke on the side of the rode, her body pulsing with pain as she fought to sit up. The darkness of night had taken over and the crickets of the woods nearby began to sing.

"Dipper?" She called out turning her head this way and that desperately looking for her brother.

"Emily dear." A voice said from her left. She turn towards it with tears in her eyes.

"Where is he?!" She shouted as she was pulled against 'Mother's' chest crying with frustrated tears. From her spot she could see 'Father' talking on the phone.

"Yes... Pick us up and start plan B... Matthew has been taken... That bracelet he has should lead us right to him. Bring the doctor the children might be hurt. See you in a few." He hung up and sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. He made his way to Mabel with a gentle smile.

"Your brothers gone for now... But don't worry he should be back in the next 48 hours or so okay sweety?"

She was about to protest when her the words her brother said echoed through her head.

'Play along...we don't know the consequences.'

"Okay...but I'm tired..."

/MURDER HUT/

Stanford paced in front of the small team he gathered, which consisted of, Wendy, Soos, and his twin Stanley. A young girl had came over earlier claiming that she had information on the twins. Quickly and because he was desperate he eagerly ushered her in. She told him about the encounter and in return had answered her question of 'You have a twin, then where were you?' After an promise of privacy he had reluctantly told her the whole story. He called up the two Stan said he trusted and told them the situation. They were on board when he said.

"We need a plan to get in. A rescue mission for the twins. Based on my knowledge on the woods it has to be in the deepest part of it, away from prying eyes. But first..." He slammed a blueprint of a gun onto the table. "I need parts."

Soos looked up. "I always get my parts at the junk yard."

Stan nodded his eyes holding in an unimaginable anger. "To the junk yard it is."

A/N: until next time!


	6. DEAL BREAKER PART 2

ABDUCTED

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS!

WARING: MAYBE UNDERAGE DIPEON IS ONLY ONESIDED. A PART OF THIS CHAPTER WAS BASED OFF A BILLDIP PIC WITH THE SONG YOU ARE MY SUNSHINE.

A/N: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING I HIT A ROAD BLOCK AND ON TOP OF THAT SCHOOL HAS BEEN MAKING ME TIRED AND FRUSTRATED SINCE SOME ASSHOLES DECIDED TO MAKE FUN OF MY FRIEND AND MADE HER CRY. I SWEAR IF THEY THROW THE FIRST SWING I'M SWING NEXT!

CHAPTER 6: DEAL BREAKER PART 2

As Dipper began to come back to reality he noticed some things. One his head was bruised two his legs and arms felt weightless. Trying to open his eyes that felt like lead he took note of his surroundings, the bed he was lying in was soft and comfortable. A light blueish color that sort of smelled like hair spray, the walls of the room were only metal bars, which reminded Dipper of jail cells,the light above him was dimmed to make the room more dark and creepy. He sat up with a wince, a shaking hand rushing to meet his forehead as the beginning of a headache began to throb. Rubbing the tender flesh in circles he looked around for an opening, or a door.

"Are you awake my sweetums?" A nasally high pitched voice came from the right. Dipper whipped his head around to see who his attacker was. White poofy hair came into view.

"Gideon?!" He shouted.

Ignoring what Gideon had said he gave a panicked yelp, backing up until his back painfully hit the wooden bed frame. Gideon smiled and pulled out a golden key from his vest pocket. Dipper noticed that over time Gideon must've had a growth spurt since he looked a few inches taller than him. He panicked and looked around for any weapons he could use. Coming up short he tried to think of how he had gotten here. He remembered the car crash and a voice telling him to go to sleep. His eyes widened as he thought about Mabel. Was she okay? Was she hurt? Was Gideon trying to seduce her? He had to get away! Shrinking back a little as he heard Gideon's foot step's getting closer, he fought to keep a straight face.

"Where is Mabel?" Dipper asked lowly, wincing a little at how his voice betrayed his emotions he turned to look at Gideon.

"Oh, your worried about her? Oh she's fine."

"That's not what I asked." Dipper spoke his voice solid as he narrowed his eyes.

Gideon chuckled and leaned on his elbows upon the comforter. "I know."

'Cheeky bastard.' Dipper thought. "Why did you bring us here?"

Gideon smiled.

'He thinks we have Mabel. I could use this.'

"Well I have something to offer you."

Dipper raised his eyebrow. "Oh? What is it..."

Gideon stood grabbing Dipper's right hand in a death grip and brought it close to his face. Kissing the back of it Gideon spoke as Dipper shivered.

'Gross.'

"I want to take you on a date... If you let me do so I'll let Mabel go. If you don't... Let's just say she will never see the light of day again."

Dipper trembled. 'Is he serious?' He searched Gideon's face with his eyes trying to figure out if he was joking or not. But his face remained blank.

"I-I thought y-you liked her." He said taking his hand back, afraid to wipe the kiss from his hand he just rested it in his lap, crossing his legs.

"Jail can teach a man just how wrong he is, and how different there sexuality can change."

Dipper's stomach flipped and he felt the urge to vomit. "You'll let her go i-if I go on a d-date... Right?"

Gideon smile. "That's what I just said."

Dipper furrowed his brow. "Fine... I'll do it."

'Anything for you Mabel."

Gideon clapped his hands and from what seemed from nowhere, two men in black suit's appeared.

"Fetch me two pain killers and a glass of water for our guest."

"Yes sir." They left down a bricked wall hallway.

He turned to Dipper. "You made a right choice sugar love."

Dipper shivered at the name.

/MOTHER AND FATHER/

"Did you find Dipper yet?"

Those were the first words Mabel had spoken since they had returned to the mansion. 'Mother' looked over at her with glazed over eyes. Since the car crash Mabel had been bed ridden, due to minor injuries. Though she could get up and move around there was always a maid in the room to make sure she was okay. Only a few times had she wanted to leave and explore, staying silent she had walked around the mansion, the security had been upped and she couldn't turn one corner without seeing a guard.

"No... Not yet honey."

Mabel frowned at the words and was about to ask another question when the door to the drawing room opened. 'Father' walked into the room with an excited grin, despite his rumpled appearance.

"I got the coordinates. They move in 20 minutes dear."

'Mother' instantly shot up her glassy eyes disappearing to sharp and focused.

"Were is he?"

Mabel listened hard, trying to find a loophole in their plans. Hoping that the security would be decreased enough to let her escape towards their Grunkle's to get help.

"He's being held at a wearhouse, down by the edge of the town."

He spoke quickly and sharply taking out his phone and punching in a few number's.

"Do not worry dear... I know a man... He came to me yesterday. Showed up out of the blue, he somehow got past the security guards in the dead of night he was wearing an all yellow suit with a brick pattern. He said that he could get the boy safely if I promised him that he could be the boy's Butler."

Mabel froze, she knew the way the man was described that he was familiar but couldn't put her finger on who he was. She pondered for a few minutes until 'Mother's voice broke the silence.

"Well, what did you say?"

"I agreed. Besides we have security everywhere he couldn't possibly be bad."

"Let's just hope this doesn't backfire on us."

/STANFORD PHILBRICK PINES/

Stanford pulled up his hood as a couple of teens walked by, he couldn't just walk around in public with Stanley or else the FBI would be on there ass again. He turned to the fat man that looked like a huge hairy animal.

"How far is this junk yard?"

Soos looked at him with a beaverish smile.

"Oh it's just around the corner man dude."

Stanford frown at being called a 'Man Dude.' But stayed silent and walked a bit closer to his brother. He stuck his hands into his pockets fingers fiddling with the blue prints, mouth set into a grim line. He readjusted his glasses and focused his eyes on his boots, letting his mind wander to the thoughts of his great nephew and niece who he had only known for a short period of time. He curled his hands into fists eyes sharping into a glare, whoever stole his great niece and nephew where going to regret the day they were born.

/BILL!BILL!BILL!BILL!/

Dipper shuffled around in the tiny bathroom in frustration, he didn't want to do this but if Gideon has his sister, he had no other choice than this. He slowly changed out of his torn suit and into golden pants, a white lounge sleeve shirt, and a long golden tailcoat complete with a golden tie. Staring at himself in front of the half way mirror, he looked like Bill. He cleared his throat and shakily reached for the door handle. Resting his hand on it he took a deep breath and screwed his eyes shut. He opened them a moment later when a knock interrupted his inner pep-talk.

"Dipper, hun are you done in there?" Gideon's southern accent cut through the silence like a gunshot.

"Y-yeah..." He opened the door and was greeted with Gideon wearing dark navy blue slacks a white long sleeve dress shirt with a navy blue vest. Dipper gulped and took a step back as Gideon took one forward, his face expressing nothing but awestruck.

"Well don't you look lovely?"

He grabbed Dipper's hand and bowed kissing the back of it again, lips softly pressing against his skin. He shivered in disgust.

"Thanks." He said blandly. Gideon didn't notice and pulled him down a dark hallway and towards a small candle lit table. He pulled out a chair for Dipper and promptly shoved the younger boy into the seat. A metal clasp snaked it's way across his hip and he let out a shout of surprise, tugging on the offending piece of metal with shaky arms. Gideon sat in front of him, resting his elbows onto the table and interlacing his fingers together with a soft grin.

"It's not going to come of unless I press this button."

He stated pointing to a small blue button on the table. Dipper stopped and glared at the other and decided not to answer that and sat back. A few minutes later a waiter came in with two tray's and placed two plates of escargot. Dipper's face turned green at the sails on the plate, pushing back the urge to vomit he stared as Gideon popped one into his mouth.

"What's wrong? You look like a you like French specialities."

Feeling as if he was going to vomit if he opened his mouth Dipper just shook his head no. A moment later a man clad in black ran in and whispered something into Gideon's ear. Gideon's face turned serious and he pressed the button on the table and the metal holding Dipper retracted back into the chair. The man ran off leaving a confused Dipper who opened his mouth to speak something but Gideon had cut him off.

"Something bad happen we need to go now." He grabbed Dipper's arm and roughly dragged him running throughout twist's and turns in the hallway. They finally reached a room with a bunch of locks bolted to the door. Shoving him and Dipper into the room Gideon turned and locked the multiple locks and told Dipper to stay quiet. Dipper pressing his mouth into a thin line getting himself to the far right corner of the room and breathed silently. He could hear the screams of Gideon's men's and slid down pulling his knees to his chest. Then things got strangely quiet, tears began to slowly roll down his cheeks. Gideon pressed his ear against the door trying to hear for the intruder. A few minutes passed and Dipper lifted eyes to look at Gideon panting slightly. Gideon turned to him lips turning into a grin.

"OK... I think he's gon-"

The door bursted open slamming into Gideon with a sicking crack. Dipper shrieked and sobbed at the same time, covering his head with his hands as debris flew around. Dust blocked the entrance as footsteps rung out through the silence. Dipper peeked to where the door and landed, almost flat against the wall and blood painting the wall red behind it. Dipper let out a whimper hands covering his mouth in a last attempt to be quiet. He looked back at the slowly settling dust as a shadowed figure came closer to the room. The dust finally settled and showed Dipper a man with black hair and blonde bangs which covered his left eye, wearing and entire yellow suit complete with a top hat and cane. The beautiful man was stained with blood and his face set in a comforting gaze. He came closer to the whimpering boy.

"Are you okay Pinetree?"

Dipper froze as the gears of his mind began to work again. "B-Bill?"

"Shhhh. Kid...I've got you..." He pressed his gloved fingers to the kids head knocking him out. He picked up the boy into his arms and proceeded to walk out of the wearhouse whistling a small toon as his footsteps echoed. As soon as he got outside he teleported to the mansion where the boy's twin was waiting. He knocked on the door.


	7. yellow butler p1

ABDUCTED

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS

A/N: SORRY FOR UPDATING LATE! I GOT WRITERS BLOCK AND SHORT CHAPTER!

CHAPTER 7: YELLOW BUTLER

Mabel sat quietly on the drawing room seat, eyes watching 'Father' pace the room and 'Mother' worrying her bottom lip. A sharp knock resounded the room, and Mr. Gray walked in and with a sneer he swung out his arm towards the door.

"Presenting sir Bill Cipher."

The yellow clad man hurried into the room, the bundle in his arms limp and unresponsive.

"Hiya! I got the boy like I promised!" He shouted, his voice high and nasal, with a slight echoing tone to it. If the man's voice didn't give it away his smile did, Mabel's eyes widened at Bill who raised a finger to his mouth. Bill shifted the bundle in his arms and she lit up at the sight of her brother.

"DIPPER!"

She shouted moving to grab her brother but was grabbed by 'Mother' and lifted up.

"Hush honey, the doctor needs to check your brother for injuries." She said softly, cradling the girl close to her.

"No!" She shouted as Bill handed her brother to the Doctor who had somehow entered the room without any body noticing.

"Emily be still or you'll get your medicine!" 'Father' scolded slightly.

Mabel whimpered as 'Mother' tightened her arms around her. "No!" Shouted again and kicked wildly about. "DIPPER!"

'Father' sighed and took out a syringe, making his way to the now screaming girl. Bill's eye twitched and within a blink of an eye he was in between the man and girl.

"Now, now, all she wants is to see her brother alright?" He said eyes flashing dangerously.

'Father' looked slightly peeved but relented, putting the needle away. Bill smiled at Mabel who thanked him mentally.

'Thanks.'

'No problem shooting star.'

For a bad guy Bill didn't seem to want the twins to get hurt. Mabel pondered about this for a few minutes until the doors were opened again and the doctor walked in, a fully awake Dipper by his side. Dipper's eyes lit up as his eyes made contact with Mabel's. Dipper began to pry the doctor's hand from his wrist and tugged.

"H-hey! Let go man!"

The doctor looked at him, expression of one of annoyance.

"It's alright Steve you can let the boy go now." 'Father' said.

Almost immediately his wrist was released and 'Mother' placed Mabel onto her feet. Rushing towards each other, arms wrapped around each other tight. As they were reunited the adults began to talk.

"He only has minor injuries and a minor concussion on the back of his head. I suggest you have someone watching him as he sleeps so he doesn't accidentally slip into a more serious matter okay? And make sure he doesn't bruise the spot more than it already is." The doctor spoke and handed the clipboard to 'Mother'. "I'll be going then."

As soon as the Doctor left 'Mother' and 'Father' turned to the twins. Sharing a panicked look they gripped each others arms and backed away as they got closer.

"There, there my loves don't cry now. It's only time to go to bed, you'll see each other in the marrow."

'Father's' arm wrapped itself around Dipper's waist and he lifted the boy.

"No!" Dipper shouted and gripped Mabel's hand, refusing to let go. As she was lifted, Mabel returned the grip.

"Dipper! Don't let go! Please!" She said desperately.

'Mother' tried to break the grip and spoke softly, "Now dear don't be so clingy you'll see Matthew tomorrow."

"Can't we sleep in the same room at lest?" She tried to bargain.

"It is improper for a girl to sleep in the same room as a boy." 'Mother' scolded.

'Father' grabbed something round, small and white from his pocket. "Now honey I need you to take your medicine." He pushed the small pill into her mouth.

"Hey! What are you doing to my sister?!" Dipper shouted pounding and kicking the side of 'father'.

'Father' simply ignored Dipper's insistent shouting and held his hand to Mabel's mouth as she tried to spit the pill out.

"Swallow, it'll only help you sleep."

Dipper twisted uncomfortably in the man arms, looking towards Bill with desperate eyes.

"Just swallow the pill shooting star, it doesn't tastes as bad as it looks, and don't worry, I'll watch over your brother while you sleep." Bill said with a small reassuring smile.

Mabel swallowed and 'father' took his hand away. Breathing heavily Mabel was hoisted further onto 'Mother's' arms. Her grip slacked and her eyelids began feeling heavy. Dipper held her hand until she was asleep and then softly let go. He was hoisted onto 'Father's' side, legs curled up to his stomach and arms clutching the fabric of the suit. 'Father' turned to Bill.

"What happened to the kidnappers?"

Bill sighed and a devilish smile graced his features, "Let's just say they've been taken care of."

"Good." 'Father' looked at Dipper, "Time for bed Matthew, you won't be taking any medicine tonight because of the bump on your head so Mr. Cipher here will stay with you for the night. Is that alright?"

Dipper looked at Bill and nodded.

"Perhaps it would be best if I were to put Matthew to bed for the night since I am staying with him."

'Father' nodded and handed the boy to Bill who immediately cradled him to his chest.

"I have important things to do tonight so goodnight Matthew." 'Father' said kissing Dipper's forehead.

"Goodnight..."


	8. RE WRITE

UNDER REWRITE

IT WILL BE IN MY STORIES WITH THE NAME "ABDUCTION" INSTEAD OF "ABDUCTED".


End file.
